tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Planning the diversion
Log Title: Planning the diversion Characters: Alpha Trion, Chromia, Dust Devil, Firestar Location: Temple of Knowledge - Shattered Glass Universe Date: October 01, 2012 TP: Shattered Glass TP Summary: Alpha Trion and Dust Devil prepare to draw off the Old One so the Femmes can attempt an infiltration. Category:2012 Category:Logs Category:Shattered Glass TP As logged by: Alpha Trion - Monday, October 01, 2012, 10:20 PM ------------------------------------------------ Temple of Knowledge - Shattered Glass Universe :This is the legendary Temple of Knowledge. However, it seems its mysteries have been ransacked centuries ago. Its databanks are burst open and decayed, and the corpses of the temple acolytes are desiccated and given over to rust. However, new bodies have taken their place - dead Autobots, killed recently by sword, litter the floor. It seems this has been used as a hideout for an Autobot fire team, who have all been slaughtered. Their bodies join those of the ancients in the quiet temple. Many of these recently-dead Autobots seem to have been recently salvaged for parts. ;Contents: *Dust Devil *Temple Portal - Shattered Glass Universe Chromia picks through the corpses of the local Autobots killed by the Old One before Alpha Trion followed him through the rift. Alpha Trion stands by the entrance to the temple, lost in thought. Chromia approaches the Cybertronian sage, and waits until he notices her behind him. Alpha Trion turns at last, and seems surprised to see Chromia standing there. "Oh. Yes. Can I help you?" Chromia reports, "I recovered these badge IDs from the dead Autobots the Old One left here in the temple. I was wondering if you could repair them, and forge them to give us active access to Iacon." Alpha Trion's old optics widen. "I believe I could do such a thing. Give them to me." Dust Devil limps over to where Chromia and Alpha are. He's got tight bands around the leg to hold everything together. "That's actually a good idea." Chromia looks down at Dust Devil and smiles. "Thanks! I'm hoping to be able to bring Firestar back alive. What's the plan on your end?" Alpha Trion looks at Dust Devil as well. Dust Devil smiles a little. "Either way I know I'm going for the nice bait side of the equation." I'm thinking that I need a little more cosmetic damage done to myself. If we can fake being damaged worst, maybe they'll go lighter on us. Unless we want them to send more at us so that the girls have less to contend with. Alpha Trion stands in the mouth of the temple, discussing plans with Chromia and Dust Devil. Firestar huffs back to the mouth of the Temple. "All clear on my end." Firestar smiles at Dust Devil and punches him in the shoulder. Alpha Trion looks at Firestar. "Your commander here has harvested Autobot commbadges from the corpses the Old One has so handily left here in the temple. I'm going to try to forge them to give you both access to Iacon." Firestar nods seriously. "Rock and roll..." Dust Devil chuckles softly. "See...I'm a bad influence on the old man. Now I've got him forging documents. Who knows what else he'll be doin." Alpha Trion says vaguely, "Dust Devil and I will be travelling away from Iacon in an attempt to draw the Old One off... Dust Devil will have to provide the details because I'm concerned my doppelganger will too easily project what I would do." Firestar shrugs at Dust Devil. "I don't think you're a bad influence. I think this falls under the 'greater good' category of civil disobediance." Dust Devil says, "I'd love to see you argue that to Sky Lynx and Red Alert." Alpha Trion says vaguely, "I'd like to see you both live to argue with them." Firestar waves a hand. "You're doing awesome. I 'm sure this will be just fine!" Alpha Trion smiles, suspecting sarcasm but letting it go. He looks at Dust Devil. "Should we share plans, or do you feel its best to know as little as possible about each others' missions?" Dust Devil looks confused a moment. "Well me and you are doing one thing and Firestar another right?" There's an edge of nervousness as he wonders if Alpha is doing something different. Alpha Trion says vaguely, "Yes. Chromia and Firestar will be infiltrating Iacon to scan the Scanner while we draw the Old One off. I meant specifics." Firestar shrugs. "It couldn't hurt. I mean, if there's a delay for one of us, we may have a better idea of WHAT's causing the delay if we knew specifics." Dust Devil says, "Well on our side we have two different possibilities. And in the end we might use both plans. I think we need to approach carefully and try to contact him. Appeal to him as bots of our world would. Offer a trade for copies of the information that was stolen. More than likely he'll refuse and attack. As giving as our Alpha is, this Old one seems to hoard information." Alpha Trion nods in agreement with Dust Devil's analysis. Firestar says, "And as for Chormia and myself... say as little as possible." Alpha Trion looks to his usual protege. "Should we contact him from here; nearby Iacon; or from as far away as possible?" Firestar says, "I'm opting for as far away as possible for the sake of a safe getaway." Alpha Trion nods at the wisdom of that. "And, it will bring the Old One as far from Iacon as possible." Dust Devil says, "We need to act as much like Autobots of our world as possible. It will maybe take him off guard as we show a little deception." Firestar grins. "I can play Decepticon! " Alpha Trion chuckles. "You'll somewhat get to, while impersonating your evil self." Dust Devil frowns a little at Alpha Trion. "Sir...if..if we somehow subdue the Old One. Can you take the information from him that was stolen? Or do we leave without it?" Alpha Trion holds out his right palm, and small image of Cybertron appears as a hologram in the air above his hand. His optics twinkle with unusual darkness. "Should we manage to capture him, I have plans for the retrieval of that information - trust me." Dust Devil says, "Can it be done without endangering your life or your mind?" Alpha Trion changes the subject quickly. "In the meantime, however, these are likely spots away from Iacon and Autobot control - Kaon, Tarn, and Vos." Alpha Trion says vaguely, "Aside from the physical threat he represents, it will be his mind, not mine, in danger, and in this case, I have no sympathy." Firestar looks on with greater concern at what Dust Devil just said. "Yeah, but what Dust Devil just said. You can extract that information without..." She then listens. Firestar grins and *whews*. Alpha Trion says vaguely, "In spite of what Dust Devil fears, and beyond self-sacrifice at this point. I'm ready to let him sacrifice himself for his beliefs this time." Firestar says, "Good, 'cause I'm not about to lose the father o' the modern day Autobots on my watch!"" Alpha Trion grins. "How could I be in danger with such loyal protectors?" His voice is starting to take on the old war leader tone from the past that very few living Autobots have heard. Firestar grins and gestures to Dust Devil. "Yeah, but unlike THIS guy, I have the firepower to back up my loyalty!" She then loads her weapon. Dust Devil tilts his head. "Really? Shame you can't aim to save yer life. Oh well. You couldn't come equipped with ability AND looks." Alpha Trion grins. "Each of you serve your individual assignments well." Chromia, silently listening to the exchange, says to Firestar, "We'll get as close to Autobase as possible and set up a watch." Firestar winks at Dust Devil. "You're just jealous because you never a stood a chance against Ironhide." Dust Devil hahs! "I have a thing for serving older bots. But there's a difference between Aged to perfection and just plain rusty!" Alpha Trion looks to Chromia. "Good. Get a feel for their patrols. The fewer people notice your approach the less likely you'll get caught -- unless you feel the cover of a crowd would be preferable." Firestar says, "I'm all for blending in. But overall, I think if we just act like we're your garden variety miserable Autobots, living energon disbursement to energon disbursement, we'll be fine."" Dust Devil says, "Try not to interact with others and use stealth as much as possible. You may only be able to pass for your alterego from a distance but closer scrutiny may cause issues" Chromia nods in agreement with Dust Devil's advice. Firestar says, "again... these Autobots don't seem too happy with their lives - so I'm going to just act pissed at the world. Pissed I'm not getting paid enough for what I do. Pissed about the Decepticons. Pissed about the Autobots. Steal what we need, then get the slag outta there." Trion grins. "You should fit in just fine." Firestar looks around and frowns. "Slaggin' Autobot boss - thinks she's better than me. 'I'm the one who deserves a raise! Stupid aft..." Firestar pauses and waits for her Academy Award. Chromia smiles at Firestar's performance. She turns to Alpha Trion. "Whatever the situation, we'll deal with it. This isn't my first rodeo, after all." Dust Devil frowns, "Remember, if you can get in without meeting up with anyone...that would be best. I hope we will draw most of the guard after us." Alpha Trion ponders how he's going to deal with "most of the guard" and hopes to be blessed with some of Chromia's battlefield improvisation. Chromia looks at Firestar. "OK. Let's move out." Dust Devil watches the femmes moving off to plan. He looks to Alpha trion. "This is going to be a rough battle. Any ideas on giving ourselves an advantage of footing?" Trion frowns. "The former Decepticon city-states have a lot of abandoned buildings, hidden tunnels, and few civilians to threaten. We can use cover and stealth to our advantage." Dust Devil rubs his chin. "What about usin the monsters and stuff to our advantage too. How hard would it be to set up traps that we could avoid that might send them down for our Zombie friends to play with?" Alpha Trion's optics widen. "An excellent idea, and one the Old One might not anticipate." He smiles at Dust Devil proudly. "You really are developing into an excellent strategist, Dust Devil." Dust Devil chuckles. "I'm a 16 foot Autobot who tends to get in enough trouble that my own team comes after me. I've gotten good at tryin ta use things to my advantage." "Do you have a favorite city-state? Or should we use one of the no-mechs-lands in between them?" Alpha Trion strokes his beard in thought, tactical engines fully engaged. Dust Devil thinks. "Which one do you think has the most usable obstacles in our favor? My systems were not able to record our movements below ground. I do not know where the ground is thinnest for our use." Alpha Trion says vaguely, "The tunnels are different here than on our Cybertron. We may have to do some scouting." Dust Devil says, "Either way, It is not going to be easy to do this. Its pretty much an army against us. I think we need to focus on traps, methods of escape and such. You getting captured is NOT something we can afford." Alpha Trion nods. "Well, we can start with the closest territory and go from there. Should we choose ground travel again or take the V'ger?" Alpha Trion seems to take this "use Dusty's ideas to throw off the Old One" idea seriously. Dust Devil frowns. "I'm not sure. I don't wish to have Aria think we are taking her ship. We can perhaps ask. But I'm thinking that any activity in the air would be more closely monitored due to decepticons. We might catch attention." Alpha Trion sighs. "True. Those were my thoughts as well." He smiles. "Still, it would be nice not to have to walk." Alpha Trion gathers himself. "Very well. Prepare yourself, and we will leave as quickly as possible." He heads into the temple to gather provisions for the trip.